Hobo Phoenix x Reader, will name appropriately when finished
by ReaderInsertRequestKing
Summary: You thought after seven years of running away, you wouldn't have to run into him again.


Quickly pitter pattering down the office steps with Gumshoe at your side, giving instructions.

"Be careful in that courthouse, pal" Glancing down, your work partner, Detective Gumshoe, peered into the room behind him. "Oh that reminds me, I need to talk to you. In here... [F/N]" Shuffling inside as he closed the door, there was a heavy sense of awkwardness in the air. This was going to be a conversation on an intimate level.

"You've read the case file, haven't you?"  
"Yes, of course I have. My daughter is being accused of murder!"

The older Detective sighed.

"I'm sorry, pal. I really didn't want you on the case-!"

"Why, am I inept or something?! She's my daughter none the less!" He knew that you knew exactly what he were talking about. Gumshoe pointed weakly, making you look down at your left hand. There was an old ring on your third finger which you always wore. You _always_ had worn it. You knew exactly what he meant. You had read the case file. You weren't stupid.

"You still love him, don't you?" That was enough to trigger a slight sniffle, but disguised as a sharp exhale. Covering your hand, the other officer consoled you with a firm rub at the base of your neck as you averted your eyes. "It's alright, pal, don't cry. I guessed"

"It- It's not about Phoenix. She's just a girl, Detective, she wouldn-"

"I believe you. I just wish the rest of the Precinct did" Leaning in closer, he began to whisper. "Listen, I have a proposition. If you can help prove the girl innocent, at least just enough to change the thoughts of these guys at the Precinct, I'll help bail her out..."

"But who would agree to defend her? She's basically been labelled guilty!"

"Attorney Justice is new, he helped clear Wright of all suspicion in the Shadi Smith case!" Staring blankly into his eyes, you composed yourself. You knew you had a chance. Justic couldn't help you, you could only speak to him at the courthouse, but there was a man you had known a long time ago who could help. Excusing yourself from the room, it left Gumshoe with mixed feelings of dread and genuine belief in both Wright's, Attorney Justice and yourself of course. He didn't have to help, but him and Wright went way back and he wasn't letting the woman he knew Wright still loved slip away so easily.

You had always been a very valuable member of the force, to Wright also when he was an attorney. Joining him on several investigations as well as coming to Gumshoe's aid when he needed it. Although you hadn't been officially joined, you had been long term lovers for, well a long enough time. You had even known Mia when she was alive.

Yes, despite being unofficially joined, there had been a private sort of ceremony. A kind of 'wedding' you supposed. Why you had never decided to actually marry each other, you didn't actually know. You had talked about it, until Wright was disbarred. It was probably too dangerous. The pair of you were so worried about losing each other. Back then you were almost inseparable.

Then it happened.

You couldn't prove Phoenix hadn't forged evidence in that 2019 trial. Nobody could. You had tried. Threatened to forfeit your job. Everything. But he wasn't interested anymore. He let himself go and you grew apart. Even after adopting Trucy together, clinging onto the one shred of hope you might work yourselves out, you still fought with the same fiery passion he'd showcased in his lawyer days. Eventually, you left his home, but not your unofficial separation. He had fallen into a deep depression that nobody could bring him out of.

You had never crossed paths since the day you had ran away. But you didn't want to face that, did you? You had been running away from the man you loved, instead of supporting him. It had seemed like the best thing at the time, as you figured you were saving him from you. It wasn't like he had objected. He knew he should have. But, he wasn't Attorney Wright anymore. Just plain, old Phoenix.

Wright needed saving from himself. Gumshoe knew that.

At the courthouse, the trial was due to start, so you would be surprised if you caught Justice. Feeling a bit stupid having left your sunglasses on, it didn't stop you from scoping the room for the young attorney. Heading for the Defendants Lobby, unfortunately you saw somebody else first.

"Why... What tangled webs we weave, when we are trying to deceive"

There he stood before you, in hand cuffs. Not another soul was around. Raising his hands to wave them in front of your eyes, he gestured the fact he wasn't bothered. His face said it. Your stomach twisted in knots. Whipping your glasses off your [E/C] eyes, you were about to launch into a huge rant at the layabout until Apollo turned up.

"Can I help you?"  
"Where's Trucy?" Head boiling with rage and upset, it wasn't long before you had stormed out of the courthouse. Not before stupidly locking eyes with Wright's jaded ones though. It had been seven years. It made him remember, deep down. Every fight. Every sharp slip of the tongue. All those times he nearly hit the face he loved. You hadn't been trying to disguise yourself from _him_. You were trying to disguise yourself from Trucy.

"Go to her. It's [F/N]" Reluctant at first, after further prompting Apollo followed suit.  
"W-Wait!"

Wow, what a professional you had looked. In front of someone you hadn't seen in 7 years. "[F-F/N]!"

Cornered, with no escape, you stopped in your tracks. What would running away from this actually do? You were tired of running. Head lowered, the attorney edged over to your front. "Miss, um... [F/N]?"

"I was looki- I'll be at the Precinct" Stomping your feet, there wasn't much the young man could do except stare after you hopelessly. If he chased you on Wright's behalf, for a reason he knew not, he could miss the trial. That was more important. Wright had accused himself in his daughter's place after all. What was most important on your list though, was finding out exactly what he had been accused of and why. Changing your mind, you decided to visit the Detention Centre.

It was dull and grey. Cold stone, plastic dividers. That was all. Racing up to an officer, you showed your badge. Detectives had access to every prisoner. Meeting with the girl who was your legally adopted daughter was traumatising you. You weren't sure if she would be able to take it.

As you were stood on the doorway, a stretcher rushed past with a young girl lay across it. Knocking your hip, something fell on the floor. It was an earring you recognised. Chasing after the paramedics, not one would stop. Something was muttered about her being in critical condition hence needing immediate medical attention.

You weren't sure at the time what had been unlocked inside of you, or how you had gotten away with it. However, there was something you hadn't gotten away with, and that was guilt.

Fleeing from the scene, back to the only place you knew you would be safe for the time being : Wright & Co Law Offices.

Shuddering, the tears wouldn't stop. They just fell and fell and fell. Not only had you run away from your family, you had done it again seven years later. Picking yourself up off the wooden planks exactly where Mia had once lay, a number was dialled into your phone.

When the person picked up on the receiving end, you weren't sure how to put it.

"This is Detective [L/N]. There's been a murder. I'm on the case"

The next morning came and your first stop was the Detention Centre. You couldn't even properly remember the course of events in your mind. The autopsy detailed the victim had died from a stab wound to the chest, but showed other signs of a struggle and a fight.

Entering the


End file.
